


I Just Can't Say No

by raptor4d4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Hypnotism, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Threesome - F/F/M, Tittyfuck, Vaginal Sex, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: Poor Sally is such a people-pleaser!  She just can't say no to anyone.  Especially her boyfriend...even as he seeks a threesome with him, Sally and Sally's twin sister using very "special" means...





	I Just Can't Say No

[Disclaimer]

This is an original story and a complete work of fiction.

All names and descriptions were chosen completely at random.

Any resemblance to any actual people or events are purely coincidental. 

** I Just Can’t Say No **

You know what my biggest problem is? I just can’t say “No” to anyone. 

“Sally! You need to stand up for yourself more,” my twin sister Mary would always scold me. “You let people walk all over you too much!” Mom would often say the same thing. If Dad were still alive I’m sure he would be the same way. But I just can’t stand upsetting people! I love making people happy. I love it so much that it often makes me do things I probably shouldn’t…

Like what happened last week. I snuck over to my boyfriend Jim’s house and we had sex. It felt so wonderful! He did me doggy style while we watched one of his favorite porn movies. It involved a man hypnotizing his wife and her sister into being his willing sex slaves. With spirals over their eyes (courtesy of film editing) the two women knelt before their man and eagerly took turns licking and sucking his cock, calling him “Master” at every opportunity. Each time they did so Jim would fuck me harder to the point that I would fly across the room! Truthfully hypnosis stuff wasn’t my cup of tea but Jim loved it. I couldn’t say no when he asked to play it. Oh well. The sex was great for me anyway. Afterwards he would stroke my long blonde hair and tell me he loved me. I loved him too. Very, very much…

Afterwards as I was getting dressed to leave Jim asked me a very unexpected question. “Do you think we can get your sister to have a threesome with us?”

I was surprised and a little hurt by his question. Was I not satisfying him enough? At any rate, I told him that it was unlikely to happen. Many times Mary told me that she hated Jim. Or “the Pig” as she often called him. She kept trying to get me to break up with him but I kept avoiding the issue. I hated seeing my sister so angry…but at the same time I did not want to see the hurt expression on Jim’s face if I tried to break up with him. He has the most irresistible puppy dog eyes when he’s sad! I just can’t say no to them…

But Jim didn’t seem bothered by my answer. Instead he said, “I think I have a way to fix that. It may also help get her off your back about me…” 

He filled me in on his plan. At first I thought it was a joke. No way could it possibly work! But he seemed strangely confident. I’ve known Jim since we were in high school so I know that he wouldn’t do something this crazy unless he was certain it could be done. I still had reservations but ultimately I couldn’t refuse those puppy dog eyes of his when I tried to talk him out of it. I just couldn’t say no. And that led me to placing a call to Mary that evening. Per Jim’s request, it was a video call. He said it would work best this way. Immediately after she picked up Mary started chewing me out.

“You’re over at the Pig’s place, aren’t you?!” she asked hotly. “Get your ass home right now before I come over there and drag you home!”

“Actually…Jim wanted to know if you could come over here tonight,” I said to her. Mary blinked. 

“He actually WANTS me there?! In that case I’m staying put! But you better get home pronto! You hear me?!”

I glanced over at Jim nervously. He smiled encouragingly at me and nodded. I took a deep breath and tapped some buttons on my phone to send the file Jim uploaded to my phone. I heard Mary’s phone beep on the other side and she asked me what I just sent her. 

“Just watch it. It’s something…special.” That’s all I said. Mary was clearly skeptical but she obliged. Keeping the call going she played the video file. 

“What the?” she said as it started. I couldn’t see the file directly but as the video started I could see my sister’s face become illuminated by the video. As it played I could make out the distinct shape of a spinning spiral on her face going around and around…

It happened surprisingly quickly. Mary’s expression softened and went oddly blank. She stared at the screen and barely blinked as she watched the spiral go around and around on her phone. I couldn’t see the rest of her but I could easily picture her standing in the middle of her bedroom, straight as a rod and holding up her phone in front of her as the hypnotic spiral did who-knows-what to her mind. I couldn’t believe it but it appeared to be working! Jim told me that the power of hypnosis like in that movie was a very real thing and he knew how to make it happen. I don’t know where he got the video from but he wanted to use it to brainwash my sister into coming over so we could have a threesome. As the video neared its end Jim took my phone so he could give my sister orders.

“Come over to my house right now,” Jim commanded. I couldn’t see Mary’s face but I heard her say in a soft and strangely robotic tone, “Yes…I will come over…right now…”

Fifteen minutes later my sister’s car pulled into Jim’s driveway. She walked up the path, rang the doorbell and Jim let her in. Mary looked like a mindless drone as she stepped inside wearing her usual t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. At Jim’s command she stood in the middle of the living room facing the TV, staring straight ahead like a statue, seemingly oblivious to everything around her. Per Jim’s instruction I stood back and out of sight of the TV. Meanwhile Jim leaned in close, the TV remote in his hand, and whispered to her, “You want to have a threesome with me and Sally…”

“I want to have…” Mary started to say but stopped. Her blank face seemed to contort in pain as she struggled to speak. “I want…I want to…” She shook her head. “No! I don’t want—”

She was cut off as Jim pressed a button on the remote and turned on the TV. Immediately I saw my sister’s face illuminated by another spiral. Her expression went blank again and she stared straight into the center of the new spinning spiral on the TV. Jim turned away so he wouldn’t see it and maneuvered over to me. Once he was out of range of the hypnotic influence of the spiral he explained to me that Mary needed another session before she would agree. “Your sister has a very strong will. She just needs a bit more persuasion…”

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and saw my unease. He quickly smiled warmly and gave me a hug. “Don’t worry! Your sister will be very happy once all this is done. In fact, I’ll make it so that she won’t remember anything that happened here tonight! It’ll be our little secret…”

This made me feel a bit better. Jim was happy…and Mary would be happy too. We would all be very happy…

When the video was finished Jim had Mary stay in a “drone mode”. She would be like a robot and do anything we commanded her to. 

“Take off your clothes,” was Jim’s first command. 

“Yes Master,” Mary replied in an emotionless tone. Off came her t-shirt, shoes and pants. She unhooked her bra and dropped her panties and stood before Jim completely naked. I immediately saw the bulge grow in Jim’s pants and knew he was anxious for this! He unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock, already rock hard despite us having sex earlier this evening.

“Get on your knees and give me a blowjob!” he commanded, his breathing heavy with excitement.

“Yes Master. I will give you a blowjob.”

I never thought I’d see it happen but without any hesitation Mary dropped to her knees, wrapped her lips around the tip of Jim’s cock and a moment later his entire shaft disappeared into her mouth. She wasted no time blowing him good and hard, her head bobbing back and forth in perfect rhythm as she sucked and slurped. Jim moaned happily and smiled dreamily at the sensation. I had to admit…even I found it very hot! Mary and I wear our hair a bit differently and have different tastes in clothes but other than that we are completely identical. So in a way it felt like I was watching _myself_ give Jim a blowjob! I found that very…hot. 

I quickly slipped off my dress, my heels and my underwear and knelt next to my sister. I watched her with awe as she was like a machine sucking him off! I placed my hand on the back of her head and helped her swallow just a little bit more of his member. Like it had a mind of its own, while I did this my free hand slid up Mary’s side and touched her breasts. I fondled one of her boobs and played with the nipple. Jim really liked that. So did I. I was becoming so wet! It didn’t take long for Jim to cum. He shot his load down Mary’s throat and she swallowed it all with ease. 

“That was so good!” he moaned. He looked down at the two of us, Mary staring up at him blankly and me staring anxiously. Despite this being his second ejaculation this evening, he was already hard again! “Ready for the next round?” he asked. 

“Yes Master. I am ready,” Mary replied. 

“Yes! Fuck us, Jim! Fuck us hard!” I answered eagerly. 

Jim took off the rest of his clothes and for starters he had us lick his cock clean. Mary and I each took half his cock and ran our tongues up and down his shaft. I would often stare into my sisters eyes as they aligned with mine. They were so hollow…so empty…how blank was her mind right now? At any rate, once we finished cleaning his cock Jim laid on his back on the floor…and ordered us to give him a double-tittyfuck. 

“Yes Master.”

“You got it, Jim!”

Our tits weren’t really big like those you see on porn stars but we both still had nice-sized racks. Between the two of us we were able to sandwich his cock between our cleavages. He moaned, saying it felt like his cock was being swallowed by a big marshmallow. We started moving, massaging his throbbing cock with our soft tits. I got into a rhythm with my sister and before long Jim was grunting again. I took the opportunity to tease him some. There was just enough room for me to lean my head in and lick the tip of his cock. This sent Jim over the edge. He came again and it shot into the air! I pulled back my head just in time to avoid getting a face full and his milky cum rained down on our tits. I loved the taste of his cum…so much so that I couldn’t help licking it off my sister! Without any prompting I grabbed her boobs and licked them clean of all the cum. Jim liked this so much that he ordered Mary to do the same to me! I presented myself to her and let her run her tongue from my nipples all the way up to my neck. It tickled a bit but this didn’t faze Mary.

“I think I’ve got one more load in me. And I want to give it to _you_ , Sally…”

I was so excited! I followed Jim’s instructions and laid on my back with my legs spread. At Jim’s command Mary lay on top of me, pressing her tits, still moist with my saliva, against mine. Her pussy gently touched mine and rubbed against it. I was so wet! Even with my sister’s blank eyes staring into mine I was so horny! I begged Jim to hurry and fuck me. He wasted no time. First he slid his cock between our pussies, fucking us like together we made one big pussy! Then he slid it in. He stuck his wonderful meatstick in my wet hole and fucked me good and hard!

“Squeeze her tits!” Jim barked.

“Yes Master.”

Mary went to work squeezing and fondling my tits as Jim pounded me. She gently tugged on my nipples and handled my boobs with an amazingly sensual touch. 

“Kiss her!” he said next.

“Yes Master.”

I never once considered kissing my sister like this. But now that it was happening, it was all I ever wanted. Mary slid her tongue in my mouth and I felt it slither around inside, the faintest traces of Jim’s taste flowing into my mouth. I grabbed her head and kissed her deeply to savor the taste as long as I could! Jim thrust his hips harder than I had ever felt him before! I was going to cum! I couldn’t help it! I climax and started gushing! My love juices squirted all over the living room floor as he continued to pound me, as my sister continued to grope and kiss me…

And that was it. Jim was done. I could tell he wanted to do more but he just didn’t have another load in him. 

“Alright. I’ll give your sister instructions to wipe her mind of this while you get cleaned up.”

I retreated to the bathroom to freshen up and when I returned I found Mary already dressed and waiting for me, still in her drone mode. Jim assured me that when we both got home Mary would snap out of it and think she went to pick me up. All would be well and she would be none the wiser. Sure enough, after we both walked up to our front door she started talking to me like nothing unusual had happened. She chewed me out again about Jim but I just grinned and took it. If she only knew…

I thought that would be the end of it. That this would be the last of our hypnotic adventures and we’d return to our lives like normal. Jim promised me that he would return Mary to normal and everything would be as it was. I started to doubt that when I came down for breakfast the next morning. As I neared the kitchen I heard Mom talking. She said my name and it sounded like she was addressing me but…I wasn’t even in the kitchen yet! As I got closer I heard Mary’s voice say, “Mom, I’m Mary. Not Sally.”

When we were kids we would often play the switching places game with Mom to try and confuse her. But as we got older and our tastes went in different directions this became harder to do. Mary became more tomboyish, usually wearing t-shirts and jeans like she did last night and never any makeup, even on formal occasions. I was more girly. You could always find me wearing a dress and heels and I enjoyed putting on a spot of makeup. But when I walked into the kitchen I quickly saw why Mom got so confused. Mary must have raided my wardrobe at some point because she was wearing one of my dresses and a pair of heels! Even from across the room I could clearly see the traces of makeup on her face. This was really dolled up for her! What was happening?

Mom and I tried questioning her during breakfast but she kept insisting that she just wanted to try something different. She then apologized to me…about Jim. “He’s not such a bad guy after all,” she said. At this point I REALLY knew something was wrong! After breakfast I tried calling Jim. He didn’t pick up. Later that day I went over to his house but he wasn’t home. Where was he?! What did he do to my sister??!!

Jim’s disappearing act lasted for days. All the while I was forced to watch my sister…change. More and more she kept asking me for fashion tips. I was happy to oblige but it still felt unnatural. She would also retreat to her room for suspiciously long lengths of time. Mom was suspicious as well at first but over time she seemingly dropped it. “I don’t see anything negative in her changes. If she wants to try something different, I say let her! Maybe she’ll be a little less wild now…”

I didn’t give up though. During one of her retreats to her room, I realized she had forgotten to lock the door. I peeked inside…and spied her sitting on her bed staring at her phone. She stared at it with the same blank expression as before…with the spiral illuminating her face. Jim lied to me! He was still hypnotizing her! What’s worse was he was changing her! I didn’t dare interrupt her hypnosis right now. I didn’t know what it would do to her if I broke it early. But when she was done I tried confronting her.

“Sally! What’s wrong?” she asked innocently.

“Mary! Jim is HYPNOTIZING YOU!”

I don’t know what reaction I expected but what happened next only confirmed my suspicions. Mary’s arms dropped to her sides. Her face went blank and she spoke in an emotionless, robotic voice…

“Jim is wonderful. Jim is so handsome. I love Jim. I will do whatever Jim says. Jim is so wonderful.”

After she was finished Mary seemed to snap out of her trance and smiled at me. “I’m sorry! Spaced out for a second there. What were saying, Sally?”

Horrified, I didn’t answer and ran away. I ran down the hall to my Mom’s bedroom and pounded on the door. It took her a few minutes but she opened up for me. I was so panicked I didn’t notice her oddly dolled up appearance…

“Mom! Jim’s doing something to Mary! We’ve got to…call the police or something!”

When I was saying this, Mom looked at me with great concern. But after I finished my sentence, to my horror Mom’s expression went blank and she spoke in the same emotionless tone as Mary…

“Jim is wonderful. Jim is so handsome. I love Jim. I will do whatever Jim says. Jim is so wonderful.”

He…had had ensnared Mom too?! Why? HOW?! I couldn’t take anymore! I immediately ran out to my car and sped to Jim’s house. I didn’t care if he was home or not! I would camp out until I got some answers! But this time I saw Jim’s car outside. I pounded on the front door and screamed for him to let me in! I heard Jim’s voice inside say to come in.

I burst through the door and started shouting at him! I didn’t even care that he was sitting pantless on the couch and masturbating! I had never been so angry before in my life and all my rage came spilling out! I shouted and shouted at him, demanding that he undo whatever it is he did to my family! My words seemed to fall on deaf ears though. He kept watching TV and masturbating with a big grin on his face. I casually glanced at the TV, expecting to see another one of his hypno pornos playing. I did a double-take when I saw the two porn stars on TV…were my mother and sister.

“Fuck us! Pound our cunts!” Mary begged.

“Harder! Pump my MILF pussy with your cum!” Mom screamed.

Mom and Mary were being gangbanged by at least a dozen men. Two men lay on their backs and Mom and Mary fucked them cowgirl style. They thrust their hips like their was no tomorrow so their pussies could swallow their cocks. They each had two men on either side of them which they both gave vigorous handjobs to. They stroked their shafts with such speed that my eyes were barely able to keep up with them. The rest of the men huddled around them, stroking their cocks and eagerly awaited their turns. Mom and Mary…their eyes were blank and empty. But despite this they looked like they were having the time of their lives! They were smiling so happily as the men they were giving handjobs to shot their loads all over their already cum-covered faces and tits. How long had the two of them been having sex in this video?! Both of them licked their fingers clean as they waited for new men and fresh cocks to replace them. They then eagerly began stroking their shafts like before, all while their tits bounced around as they happily let their pussies get pounded. 

I was so stunned by what I was watching that I didn’t notice Jim get up and stand next to me, his erect cock pointed right at me. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked me. “We shot it just the other night. Your Mom and sister snuck over here while you were sleeping. A good friend of mine owns a strip club and porn studio. They’re going to be our newest and biggest stars!”

I…I couldn’t believe it. Jim…my boyfriend…had turned my Mom and my sister into a pair of sex-crazed whores. And I helped make it happen. I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t know what to feel. I felt Jim’s hand on my face as he turned my head to face him. He looked at me…with those same puppy dog eyes that made my heart melt. I felt him slide something into my hand. I looked down and saw that it was a phone. It was on and a video was ready to be played…

“I love having your mother and sister at my beck and call. But you know what would make me _really_ happy…?”

I looked him in the eyes. Was he really about to suggest…?

“…Is if _you_ join us. Then we can all be so very happy…together…”

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was…at a loss. My family was now under Jim’s control. I didn’t know how to save them. I didn’t even know if they _could_ be saved. And now Jim…the man I thought I loved…was asking me to join them? To watch this video and become a hypnotized slave for his every sexual whim? 

…I could never say no. It was always my biggest flaw. And after that day, I could never say no to anyone ever again.

I watched the video. I stared deep into the spiral that captivated both my sister and my Mom. And when it was done…I felt as light as a feather! All my anger and tension was gone! I heard Jim’s voice…I felt it flowing into me…and when he commanded me to strip I realized that nothing could make me happier than to obey! 

Mom, Mary and I moved into Jim’s house after that. We celebrated our moving in with a foursome. Jim, or Master as I now always call him, ordered us to give him a triple boobjob. It was tricky fitting us all in but we succeeded in smothering his cock with our soft tits. I was positioned so Master could lick my pussy as we massaged him. It was so wonderful! Even more wonderful was when he instructed us on what our lives would be like living with him. 

While at home our wardrobe would consist of mainly frilly French maid outfits, complete with high heels, that exposed our tits, asses and pussies. We were at his beck and call when he was home, presenting our bodies to him and letting him fuck us however he wanted, whenever he wanted. We would massage him, cook his meals, wash his back, even act as a chair for him to sit on if he so desired. We all happily did so because nothing brought us greater pleasure than to serve our Master. When he wasn’t home it was our responsibility to clean the house and keep it in pristine shape. We would do this all day. Except for two hours every day when we must stop to watch some educational videos. 

I remember one afternoon when it was my turn to clean the bathroom. I was on my knees with a toilet brush in my hands and vigorously cleaning out the toilet. All the while I thought of my Master. He would be so happy when he saw how clean the bathroom was! Have you ever gotten an orgasm from cleaning a toilet? I have. Just knowing that something would please my Master was enough to bring me to climax. It often left me with another mess to clean up but I didn’t care. It was all for Master. As I scrubbed I heard a loud beeping from the living room. As soon as I heard it, I dropped the brush. I straightened up and marched out of the bathroom and down the hall. Mary emerged from one of the bedrooms. I caught a glimpse of her face, blank and emotionless, and then all I saw was her back and naked ass as we both marched down the hall together and down the stairs. We didn’t say a word to each other. We didn’t need to. We knew exactly where we were going and what we were supposed to do.

Mom was waiting for us in the living room. She was standing straight as a rod in front of the living room couch, facing the TV, with the same blank expression Mary had and I likely had as well. We took positions alongside her and at once we all sat down. I grabbed the remote and pressed Play. The spiral appeared on TV. I dropped the remote and we all stared into its depths…

“Jim is wonderful…” I found myself saying.

“Jim is so handsome…” I heard Mary say.

“I love Jim…” Mom followed up.

“I will do whatever Jim says,” we all said in unison. “Jim is my Master. He must be obeyed…”

We would continue this chant for the full hour. When the video concluded and the spiral disappeared we went back to our chores like nothing had happened. And then after our chores were finished, we would pass the time with some sex.

Master loved watching us put on lesbian shows for him so we took the time to practice when he was away. Later that same day Mom and I were 69ing on Master’s bed. I felt Mom’s head between my legs, licking my pussy, and I did my best to keep up with her. Mom was so much more skilled than I was. I would try sticking my tongue in her pussy and nibble on her clit but somehow, she always brought me to orgasm first. But each time I was learning a little bit more. One day I was sure to make Mom cum first! And while we practiced this Mary would often sit off to the side and watch. Sometimes she would watch with a camera, recording us fuck for Master to watch later. But every time she had a dildo in her free hand, thrusting it into her pussy and quietly calling out Master’s name as she imagined it was his wonderful cock.

All of this was just our day job, however. I call it a job but really, it’s a calling. To serve our Master and satisfy his needs! But in the evenings, he would often give us a different job. Before I embraced my Master as the center of my life, I remember him saying that he had a friend of his who ran a porn studio and strip club and that Mom and Mary were to work there. Naturally I took a job there too once I joined them. 

We started as waitresses in the strip club. It made me nervous, my first night. I walked amongst the hordes of horny men wearing a bunny girl costume. The top had been cut away to reveal my tits and they bounced for everyone’s enjoyment as I walked along carrying my tray of drinks, often being groped and fondled along the way. I loved it when a complete stranger got a handful of my ass. When I delivered the drinks, if I identified the customer as a first-timer I was trained to make them a special offer.

“Welcome, sir! Would you like a complimentary blowjob? How about a tittyfuck? Anything more will cost you though!”

My blowjobs were quickly becoming popular. So were my sister’s. After the free blowjob several of our customers often hired us to suck their cocks more. We spent all our time either on our feet serving drinks or on our knees serving cocks. Mom was given a different job. Apparently years before she met Dad she worked as a stripper during college. She put those old pole dancing skills to work now, shaking her ass and jiggling her body to the music as she swung around the pole in sync with the music. She always looked so beautiful! I would try to sneak glances at her while fucking a customer to make myself even wetter. 

We loved our jobs in the strip club…but they were but tryouts for our _real_ jobs. Once the bosses knew that the customers loved us, they decided it was time to move us into the porn movies. 

There was still a lot of prep work first. Master had us undergo some surgeries to increase our sex appeal. Mom’s tits were made even larger and the same was done to mine and Mary’s until the three of us were walking around with identical huge orbs of silicone on our chests! We spent a lot of time at tanning salons and beauty parlors. Our hairs were died platinum blonde, our faces were heavily matted with makeup and our nails were now long and colorful. We were turned into complete bimbos! And for our first big film together we were playing the role of bimbo hookers! 

The stage was set to look like a city street and we walked down in, dressed in super slinky dresses that revealed more than they covered, so short that even bending over slightly would reveal our asses and our soaking wet pussies. We strutted down the fake street in our stiletto heels with a sexy sway in our hips for the viewing pleasure of all present. My sister and I were twins but with Mom done up like the two of us we looked like triplets! We walked down the street until a group of muscular guys stopped us. 

“You babes down for a quick fuck?” the leader asked. Immediately he and his fellows unzipped their flies and pulled out their cocks. They were so big and rock hard already! Without any hesitation my Mom, my sister and I leaned against a nearby wall and stuck out our asses. We pulled up our skirts, not that we really needed to, and spread our pussies open so the men (and the cameras) could see our quivering insides. 

“We just can’t say no to nice, fat cocks like yours!” I said, my voice trembling with excitement. 

“We just can’t say no!” Mom and Mary echoed. 

In their cocks went, deep into our bimbo fuck holes. They pulled open our dresses so they could squeeze our huge melons as they plowed us like the whores they were. I looked over my shoulder at the man fucking me, my tongue hanging out and flopping around as I panted like a bitch in heat. But I wasn’t really looking at him. Beyond him, between the bright studio lights, I could make out the silhouette of my Master. 

“I love you, Master!” I thought giddily. “You’ve made me so happy! I’m so glad I didn’t say no…to you…”

**_THE END_ **

****


End file.
